Bottom Heaven : Reincarnation
by RifkyMika
Summary: Kami-sama mempunyai rencana bagi anak anak yang meninggal di usia muda,Surga Terbawah adalah rencana itu,tempat bagi anak anak yang ingin berkumpul bersama keluarganya lagi dengan cara bereinkarnasi,bagaimana perjalanan Naruto bersama sang ayah agar bis berkumpul bersama sang ibu?


**_Bottom Heaven: Reincarnation_**

**_Disclaimer :_**

**_Naruto Bukan Punya Saya_**

**_Genre :_**

**_Family Friendship and Adventure_**

**_Rate : T-M_**

**_Warning : Eligible,Noob._**

**_Summary:_**

**_Kami-sama mempunyai rencana bagi anak anak yang meninggal di usia muda,Surga Terbawah adalah rencana itu,tempat bagi anak anak yang ingin berkumpul bersama keluarganya lagi dengan cara bereinkarnasi,bagaimana perjalanan Naruto bersama sang ayah agar bis berkumpul bersama sang ibu?_**

**_Chapter 1 : Bottom Heaven_**

**Tes ! Tes ! Tes !**

"Hiks..Hiks...Hiks!"

Deru tangisan muncul bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan menimbulkan penyamaran yang apik bagi air mata yang terus turun dari iris violet milik wanita yang tengah bersimpuh di pusara sang anak dimana terlihat masih baru dibuat.

Gaun hitam legam yang dipakainya kini telah basah disertai noda tanah yg berubah menjadi lumpur tanpa menyisakan satupun bagian kering di tubuhnya,surai merah darahnya basah dan terlihat kotor karna terkena lumpur disekitarnya.

Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya memohon agar anak semata wayangnya yang telah pergi mendahuluinya kembali ke pangkuannya,matanya terlihat membengkak akibat terlalu lama menangis meratapi kepergian sang buah hati tercinta yang baginya terlalu cepat pergi.

"Hiks..Naru...hiks...kembalilah...hiks"

Kata kata itu terus diulanginya di bawah tetesan air hujan tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya,tangan putih nan mulus wanita itu memeluk pusara sang anak yang telah basah dan berubah menjadi lumpur akibat hujan yang turun,ia tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang telah kotor akibat bersentuhan dengan lumpur di makam sang anak.

"hiks..Maafkan aku Minato-_kun_!aku gagal menjaga Naruto!hiks.."

Tanpa ia sadari diatas langit yang berhiaskan awan hitam,tengah terjadi takdir yang akan bermain main dalam kehidupannya.

**_RifkyMika ~~~_**

**"Coba kau lihat,apa kau tidak merasa kasihan dengan ibumu itu?"**

Suara berat bergema di sebuah ruangan putih yang seperti tidak memiliki ujung seakan akan ruangan itu tidak terbatas,terlihat dua sosok berbeda dimana salah satunya adalah anak laki laki yang memiliki usia sekitar 7-10 tahun dan pria tua yang entah berapa umurnya karna sulit diprediksi.

Suara berat tadi adalah milik pria tua dengan surai dan jenggot putih entah karna faktor usia atau memang warna aslinya,wajahnya tidak jelas terlihat karna faktor poni miliknya yang menutupi sebagian wajah dan hanya memperlihatkan salah satu matanya yg menampakkan iris emasnya yang terlihat gagah ditambah jubah putih berlengan panjang yang ia kenakan.

**Sring!**

Layar Monitor yang sebelumnya ada dan memisahkan kedua laki laki itu,tiba tiba menghilang dengan cepat,kepala anak bersurai pirang jabrik menunduk ketika diberi pertanyaan oleh pria tua didepannya,raut wajahnya tidak terlihat karna,tentu saja,kepalanya menunduk dan membuat poni pirangnya itu menutupi wajahnya.

**_Tes! Tes! Grep!_**

Anak kecil itu meneteskan air matanya ke lantai putih dibawahnya yang tiba tiba disambut pelukan oleh sosok pria tua didepannya,salah satu tangan pria itu mengusap pelan surai pirang anak itu yang menambah deru tangisan anak kecil itu karna merasakan kehangatan sama seperti saat di peluk oleh ibunya.

"Hiks..Hiks..._Kaachan.._Hiks..Hiks"

Air mata anak itu terus menerus mengalir dari kedua iris sapphirenya dan menyebabkan jubah putih pria tua didepannya yang tengah memeluknya menjadi basah,tapi pria tua itu tidak mempermasalahkannya,ia terus mengusap surai kuning anak itu hingga tangisannya mereda.

**"Apa kau ingin kembali ke pelukan _Kaasan _mu?Naruto?"**

Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir pria tua yang sebelumnya sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Anak kecil yang ternyata bernama Naruto dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto,tangan mungil Naruto mengusap air mata yang masih membekas di pipi _Chubby _nya yang telah basah akibat tangisannya tadi.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya?bukankah aku sudah mati dan berubah menjadi roh?jika aku hidup kembali itu akan membuat geger orang orang,apalagi tubuhku sudah di kubur"

Bagi seorang anak kecil,itu adalah sebuah pemikiran yang sangat dewasa,memikirkan matang matang tentang hal yang terjadi setelah melakukan sesuatu,jarang sekali terjadi pada seorang anak kecil.

**"Semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya!"**

Bertepatan dengan selesainya ucapan pria tua itu,seketika tubuh Naruto terurai menjadi partikel partikel cahaya yang kemudian menghilang secara perlahan lahan akibat terbawa hembusan angin,begitu juga pria tua itu yang menghilang dengan cara yang sama meninggalkan ruangan serba putih itu dengan keadaan kosong.

**_Unknown Place_**

Partikel Partikel Cahaya berkumpul di depan sebuah bangunan megah dan mewah yang terdapat beberapa menara dengan gagahnya menjulang tinggi di langit biru yang berhiaskan awan dan sang mentari pagi yang telah menunjukkan dirinya,Partikel Partikel itu membentuk tubuh pemuda berumur 15 tahun dengan surai kuning yg berkibar kibar akibat hembusan angin yg menerpa tubuh tan pemuda itu,iris Saphirenya mengobservasi sekitarnya,ia memicingkan matanya kala mengetahui dirinya berada di pulau yang terdapat kastil didepannya dan hanya dikelilingi lautan awan luas tanpa daratan disekelilingnya.

Iris Saphire miliknya menatap terkejut tangan tan dirinya yang baginya terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya,bahkan ia melihat dada bidang dan perut sixpack miliknya sendiri akibat tidak memakai baju alias bertelanjang dada.

"Apa yang terjadi?apa ini tubuhku?"

Tanya pemuda itu entah pada siapa,hingga..

**Tap! Tap!**

Suara deru langkah menuju arahnya yang berasal arah belakang,iris Saphire pemuda itu membulat ketika retinanya menangkap pria yang mirip seperti dirinya hanya saja versi dewasa dan berkulit putih berada di depannya sambil tersenyum lima jari,kedua iris Saphire milik kedua pria itu saling bertatapan cukup lama sampai pemuda itu berlari kearah pria itu dan memeluk erat pria tersebut.

**Grep!**

"_Tousan,_Naru Sangat Rindu Dengan _Tousan_!"

Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Naruto,sang tokoh utama fanfic ini tengah melepas rindu dengan ayahnya yang juga memeluknya sembari mengusap pelan surai kuning anaknya,tangan tan Naruto mempererat pelukannya seakan akan tidak ingin kehilangan ayahnya lagi.

"Sudahlah,_Tousan_ tidak akan meninggalkan Naru lagi,lagi pula mulai saat ini _Tousan_ akan selalu bersama Naru lagi sampai beberapa tahun kedepan."

Ujar Pria yang merupakan Minato Namikaze,ayah dari Naruto Namikaze,tetapi Naruto belum berniat melepaskan pelukannya dan hanya mendongak ke atas atau lebih tepatnya menatap wajah rupawan sang ayah dengan wajah penuh harapan.

"Benarkah,_Tousan _akan bersama sama dengan Naru lagi?"

Pertanyaan dari anak satu satunya itu membuat Minato terkekeh karna baginya terdengar seperti anak kecil,padahal sebenarnya memang anak kecil yang tubuhnya entah pindah atau membesar menjadi tubuh seorang remaja,memikirkan hal itu membuat kepala Pria bermarga Namikaze itu berdenyut denyut.

"Tentu saja,_Tousan_ janji!"

Ucapan Minato ia keluarkan berbarengan dengan jari kelingkingnya yang ia arahkan pada Naruto,selang beberapa detik,ia merasakan pelukan dari anaknya itu melepas dan tangan tan anaknya itu membalas uluran jari kelingkingnya.

"Awas jika _Tousan _mengingkari janji,Naru akan membenci _Tousan _selamanya!ingat itu!"

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya yang membuat Minato gemas akan perilaku anaknya,dan membuatnya ingin sekali menyubit pipi putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Bagaimana jika _Tousan _mengantarkan Naru ke kamar baru Naru!"

Ajak Minato sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto bagaikan anak berusia 7 tahun,eh ternyata memang 7 tahun umurnya.

"Kamar baru?benarkah?apa _Kaasan _juga ada disana?Naru rindu dengan _Kaasan_!"

Tanya Naruto setelah mereka berdua berjalan beberapa langkah memasuki kawasan kastil itu,Minato yang mengandengnya sedikit menunduk ketika diberi pertanyaan seputar istrinya itu.

"Naru,Kita dan _Kaasan _itu berbeda,tapi jika kau mau bersama dengan _Kaasan _lagi,kau mau berjanji dengan _Tousan_?"

Penjelasan dan jawaban dari Minato membuat kebingungan berkumpul di pikiran Naruto,tapi ia utarakan dengan cepat pertanyaan yg otaknya itu.

"Memangnya Naru harus berjanji apa?"

Minato tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan anaknya,tetapi memandang kastil mewah dan megah di hadapannya itu.

"Naru harus belajar bersungguh sungguh dan lulus pada ujian yang akan dilaksanakan 3 tahun lagi jika Naru lulus,kita berdua bisa berkumpul dengan _Kaasan _lagi!"

Anggukan kecil Naruto menandakan setuju berjanji seperti itu,bagi pikiran anak anaknya apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan ia bisa berkumpul bersama keluarganya yang telah terpisah cukup lama akibat kecelakaan yang menimpa ayahnya sehingga meninggal dan selang 2 tahun kemudian ia menyusul ayahnya itu,

"Apa kita di surga?"

pertanyaan singkat meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Naruto ketika mereka berada di sebuah lorong panjang yang terdapat banyak pintu kayu disetiap sisinya,Minato yang masih mengandeng Naruto menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dan juga anggukan.

"Benar,kita berada di surga terbawah."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kata 'Surga Terbawah' yg pertama kali didengarnya.

"Apa itu surga terbawah?"

Entah Kenapa Minato kembali memasang senyuman di wajah rupawannya,tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan surai kuning anaknya yg hanya setinggi bahunya.

"Surga Terbawah adalah perbatasan terdekat antara dunia fana dan surga yang kekal,disini adalah tempat yg menampung anak anak yg meninggal sebelum berusia 10 tahun,mereka akan di ajari beberapa hal dan jika mereka lulus dalam ujian yg akan dilaksanakan 3 tahun lagi maka mereka bisa di reinkarnasikan kembali pada keluarganya."

Jelas Minato panjang lebar.

" jika Naru lulus dalam ujian itu kita bisa berkumpul bersama _Kaasan _lagi?"

Pertanyaan anaknya itu hanya dibalas anggukan Minato,tak lama kemudian mereka berdua berhenti didepan pintu kayu dengan Tag Name/Name Tag yang bertuliskan Namikaze Naruto nama lengkap sang tokoh utama fanfic ini.

"_Tousan_,bolehkah Naru bertanya"

Minato membuka Pintu tersebut dan memperlihatkan ruangan cukup besar dengan sebuah ranjang Queen Size dan beberapa perabotan rumah lainnya.

"Memang Naru mau tanya apa?"

Minato duduk disebuah kursi kayu,Begitu juga Naruto yg duduk di tepi ranjang miliknya.

"Kenapa Tubuh Naru,jadi besar?"

Kekehan pelan terdengar keluar dari bibir Minato,Ia merasa bodoh karna lupa memberitahu tentang hal itu pada Naruto,ia lalu menjelaskan bahwa tubuh Naruto membesar menjadi seperti berusia 15 tahun karna jika ia direinkarnasikan,maka Naruto akan menjadi remaja berusia 18 tahun,jadi 3 tahun belajar selain menambah wawasan tentang dunia yang akan Naruto tempati jika bereinkarnasi juga untuk melatih fisik jika berusia diatas 15 tahun dan menyamankan diri ditubuh itu agar tidak kaku,tapi jika tidak lulus dari ujian maka tubuh mereka akan kembali menjadi seperti 15 tahun dan akan kembali belajar 3 tahun serta akan mengikuti ujian lagi saat berusia 18 tahun.

"Jadi begitu,Naru akan belajar bersungguh sungguh agar kita bisa berkumpul bersama _Kaasan _lagi dan Naru harap _Tousan _serta Naru bisa lulus ujian itu"

Minato terkekeh mendengar harapan anaknya,ia lalu menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah seorang guru disini yang ditugaskan membimbing murid murid di Neuhasdeur Academy,Nama Kastil Yg akan digunakan untuk kegiatan belajar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu _Tousan _pergi dulu,semua perlengkapan sekolahmu ada di lemari itu,besok jam 07.30 berkumpullah di lapangan tadi!'

Minato keluar dari asrama Naruto tidak lupa ia menunjuk lemari kayu yg cukup besar di salah satu sudut ruangan itu.

"Semoga Kita bisa berkumpul lagi..._Kaasan...Tousan_"

**_To be Continue_**

**_Hy! Ini Fic Baruku,disini aku membuat sebuah cerita mengenai Naruto yang akan bersekolah di Surga Terbawah atau Neuhasdeur Academy untuk mewujudkan keinginannya berkumpul bersama kedua orang tuanya,Konflik Konflik di chapter ini mungkin masih belum jelas,seperti kenapa naruto meninggal,kenapa Minato jadi guru dan semua masalah itu akan terjawab di Chapter 2 dan 3_**

**_dan untuk Fic Begin of World mungkin 1 minggu lagi akan saya update_**

**_Thanks for you review dan tolong review lagi ya._**

**_Thanks For Reading_**

**_RifkyMika Log Out_**


End file.
